1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to deicing apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a mobile aircraft deicer.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,090 relates to a method for deicing an aircraft using water without glycol which would lead to icing up of the spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,348 relates to a deicing system limited to airline terminals and the length of the hose on the applicating vehicle. Additionally, the system is very costly and complex and must be installed when the terminal or airport is built.